<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC乙女】The Blossom【V×你】 by futatsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970380">【DMC乙女】The Blossom【V×你】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki'>futatsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>受官漫临时休刊补偿的那张开腿坐沙发的白色燕尾服V的刺激写的，那张真的太好了。<br/>背景大概想成DMC5结束后一群人去参加庆功宴之类就好。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC乙女】The Blossom【V×你】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你推开门时看到V向你比了个“嘘”的手势，便心领神会地悄声迈进房内，关上房门将宴会的喧嚣封在门外后轻手轻脚地坐在了他对面的沙发上。<br/>
跟无论何时都会严格注意仪容的维吉尔不同，在四下无人的休息室内，V只是放松地坐在沙发上享受无人打搅的阅读时间。暗影习惯性地趴在他的脚边放哨，对你的到来它只是摇了摇尾巴，你猜它大概是在表示欢迎。你注意到V白色燕尾服那本应在落座后解开的单排扣仍扣着，但他似乎并不在意被弄皱的礼服，视线几乎一刻不离自己爱读的诗集。<br/>
“抱歉让你久等了，你也累了吗？”<br/>
阅读稍告一段落后，V抬起头向你露出微笑。<br/>
“多少有点。”<br/>
（毕竟要照顾某两位令人不省心的大龄半魔兄弟。）<br/>
虽然你没说出后半句，但你知道V单从你的语气和眼神中就能读出你的想法。<br/>
“也难怪，”他点点头，合上书页用左手握住书脊，手肘抵在椅背上，同时用空出来的右手理了理自己的衣摆，接着分开双膝，“来，请不要客气。”<br/>
你瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信似地瞥了一眼他双腿间的空间又望向他，见到他脸上鼓励的神色，你在紧张和兴奋的双重作用下意识地咽了口唾沫。<br/>
“可以坐吗？”<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
“那，我不客气了。”<br/>
走向他的过程比你想象的更需要镇定，毕竟每走近一步你都感觉自己的心跳在加速，等到了V面前已经攀升到前所未有的高速。在此期间V只是面带微笑地注视着你，目光从未自你泛红的脸上移开。<br/>
你咬咬牙转过身，终于坐在了沙发上，此刻你身后的V又突然发出一声轻叹，使你不自觉地打了个激灵。你听到他在笑，换做平时你大概率会不服气地嘟哝两句，然而此刻的你根本顾不上那些，毕竟隔着礼服传来的热度正从后背起逐渐向全身扩张，你的脸已经成为了第一批沦陷的部位之一。<br/>
“如果你不介意的话，我想继续读点诗。”<br/>
正努力使自己冷静下来的努力又因为V的这句话打了水漂，你反射性地想转身，又在意外摸到他的大腿时猛地抽回了手，最终还是默默点了点头，同时把身体在他双腿之间缩成一团。<br/>
“谢谢。”<br/>
V倒是不像你一样客气，他没做什么犹豫便用双臂把你环在怀里，在你面前打开了那本熟读的诗集，你能从他手套和袖口的间隙隐约窥见他黑色的纹身。这一举动使你们贴得更紧，你能感觉到背后覆上了带着温度的重量，但更令你心神不定的是不时擦过你脖颈的发丝触感。你怀疑V是故意为之，毕竟以他的视力根本没必要凑得这么近。<br/>
“读起来有难度吗？”<br/>
还没等你把自己的疑问说出口，V又用一句话把你的注意力拉回到了摊开的书页上，不过你不得不承认他问到点子上了。你的确不太擅长阅读花体字，对于有些认不出的字体就只能先在头脑里按照标题回想这首诗的内容，再跟书中的字母一一对应。<br/>
“有点。”<br/>
你还不打算在这种小事上无谓地逞强，便点点头承认了自己遇到的困难。<br/>
“让我为你读出来吧。”<br/>
“……请务必。”<br/>
识时务者为俊杰这句话不愧是能流传至今的谚语，你非常庆幸自己刚刚没有做些不必要的逞强，同时也感觉因V一句话就打心底里雀跃起来的自己相当轻率，但开心的事就是开心，你骗不过自己，望向面前诗篇的眼睛已经开始闪闪发光。<br/>
“嘿！你是哪里来的纯情少女啊！读一篇诗你就兴奋成这样也太好搞定了，我都能想到接下来——嗯咕？！”<br/>
不知道从何时开始暗中观察的格里芬嘎嘎笑着从纹身中显出实体，然而还没等它说完就被V用手杖柄勾住了脖子推到一边。虽然它试图抗议，但看到V将食指竖在嘴唇前也只能不服气地咂了咂嘴停到V的肩头。<br/>
“小小插曲，请见谅，”V在你耳边低声细语，“我们开始吧。”<br/>
『Merry, merry sparrow!<br/>
   Under leaves so green<br/>
   A happy blossom<br/>
   Sees you, swift as arrow,<br/>
   Seek your cradle narrow,<br/>
   Near my bosom.』</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>结尾的诗出自威廉·布莱克的《THE BLOSSOM》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>